


Desde mi cielo

by Beyrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: Severus Snape se ve obligado a prometer mediante el Juramento Inquebrantable que, llegado el momento, matará a su viejo amigo y mentor Albus Dumbledore. Pero a su vez, otra promesa mucho más fuerte le obliga a replantearse la situación: le ha dado su palabra a Harry, le ha prometido que no volverá a asesinar.El maestro de Pociones deberá decidir entre romper la promesa que le hizo a Harry o salvar al anciano, entregándose a sí mismo a una muerte segura.





	1. La “no muerte” de Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre creí que Severus tendría bastantes dudas a la hora de matar a Dumbledore, por lo que he decidido volver a contar el final del sexto libro desde otro punto de vista.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Rowling y de otras personas y organizaciones que no recuerdo. Sólo hago esto para divertirme, y para entretener a la gente que se quiera pasar por aquí a leer.

Le había hecho prometer que llegado el momento le mataría, y él había estado muy seguro cuando le había dicho que sí, que haría lo que le estaba pidiendo. O eso parecía. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no iba a poder hacerlo. Que no iba a ser capaz de asesinar a su mentor, a la única persona que había demostrado que le importaba. La única persona, aparte de Harry.

Pero no solo había hecho esa promesa. Se había visto obligado a efectuar un Juramento Inquebrantable, en el que también se comprometía a matar al anciano, y había habido una tercera, que de hecho, era la que consideraba más valiosa: le había dicho a Harry que no volvería a asesinar, que haría todo lo posible si podía evitarlo, así que a pesar de saber que su vida estaba en peligro, no iba a fallarle al muchacho, porque sus palabras para con él, valían muchísimo más que miles de Juramentos Inquebrantables. Harry le había pedido que no volviese a matar a sangre fría y aquella petición no se la había hecho pensando en sí mismo, sino por él, porque quería su bienestar y que no quebrase más su alma, que a pesar de estar dañada, todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza de redención.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer le costaría muy caro, pero prefería acabar así a volver a cargar sobre sus espaldas una muerte más. Se sentía incapaz de volver a matar de nuevo, y menos, a la persona que había sido su único apoyo después del inexcusable error que había cometido en su juventud. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser pensar en Harry y en lo mucho que iba a sufrir cuando se enterara de todo. Daba gracias a que, probablemente, las consecuencias por haber roto el Juramento Inquebrantable no serían inmediatas, por lo que podría hablar con él y pasar los últimos momentos de lo que le quedara de vida, a su lado. Esperaba que lo entendiera. Harry debía comprender que no tenía otra alternativa. Seguramente en aquella situación, el chico le habría pedido, suplicado e incluso implorado, para que rompiera la promesa que le había hecho, pero no podía, ya que no sólo se trataba de Harry sino de la vida de Dumbledore.

Definitivamente, prefería morir a vivir con los remordimientos de haber matado al director. En ese estado no podría ser feliz ni podría hacer feliz a Harry. Además, el chico merecía a alguien mejor que él. A alguien de su misma edad con quien pudiera compartir cosas que con él, ya no podía. Alguien que no tuviera el alma tan negra; una persona que no estuviera rodeada de tanta oscuridad.

Cuando fue a avisarle Flitwick de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la azotea del castillo, se estremeció. Había llegado el momento. Rezó interiormente para que todo saliera bien, a pesar de no creer en ningún dios. DEBÍA salir bien. Con un movimiento rápido cogió su varita, le lanzó un Desmaius al profesor de Encantamientos y lo dejó inconsciente sobre la cama. Cuanta menos gente estuviera presente, mejor.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, maldiciendo interiormente la interminable hilera de botones que llevaba su túnica. Ahora entendía al muchacho cuando se quejaba por lo mucho que ralentizaba las cosas el tener que desabrochar, o en aquel caso abrochar, botón tras botón. Cuando terminó, salió corriendo de sus aposentos y se dirigió hacia donde Flitwick le había indicado que se encontraba Dumbledore, rodeado por varios Mortífagos.

Cuando llegó allí, a la primera persona que vio fue a Draco. Suspiró. Parecía que por lo menos Harry se iba a ahorrar ver aquel horrible espectáculo. Al final no había tenido el valor suficiente como para contarle al chico lo que iba a hacer, así que no sabía nada de nada, desconocía la promesa que había hecho y las consecuencias que conllevaría el romperla. A pesar de haber estado juntos, viéndose a hurtadillas cada vez que tenían ocasión, había decidido que era mejor guardar silencio y no contarle lo que Dumbledore le había pedido que hiciera, sabía que Harry no iba a reaccionar bien si se enteraba, y alguien como él oponiéndose a lo que había planeado, era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Tenía que estar convencido y seguro de que eso era lo correcto, no podía permitirse dudar.

Draco empuñaba la varita de Dumbledore, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra uno de los parapetos que bordeaban la azotea de la torre. Hacía frío. Severus hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el pulso firme. Los Mortífagos que allí se encontraban lo miraron con recelo: muchos de ellos todavía dudaban de su fidelidad hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Qué razón tienen al hacerlo, pensó Snape.

Su ahijado le miró con alivio, estaba claro que pensaba que Severus iba a ser su salvador. Debía llevar algún tiempo allí, de pie, con la mano temblorosa intentando lanzar la Imperdonable sin atreverse finalmente a hacerlo. El profesor se encontraba casi en estado de trance, oyó que alguno de los Mortífagos decía algo, pero él hizo caso omiso. Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que salir todo bien. El viento agitó ligeramente su pelo, atrayendo con la brisa un olor que le resultó conocido. Mierda. Harry se encontraba en algún lugar, cerca, aquel aroma no podía pertenecer sino al muchacho; seguramente llevara la capa de invisibilidad puesta. Esperaba que no hiciera nada, que se mantuviera escondido mientras él hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Si el chico se movía o delataba su posición, todo habría sido en vano.

Apuntó hacia Dumbledore, intentando reflejar odio en su mirada. En realidad, aquello no fue tan difícil, ya que un poco sí que le odiaba, por haberle metido en aquella encrucijada, por haberle impuesto aquella situación. Por obligarle a renunciar a una vida feliz junto a Harry; que tal vez no hubiera ido como ellos habían esperado, pero por lo menos habrían podido intentarlo. Habría tenido una oportunidad por fin. Ya no. A partir de ese momento, estaba condenado.

—Por favor, Severus... —rogó el anciano, que seguía allí postrado, mostrándose totalmente vulnerable. El maestro pensó que, aquella vez, era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que el director aparentaba su verdadera edad.

Tuvo que actuar rápido. Con la varita apuntando fieramente hacia su mentor, lanzó dos hechizos no verbales: primero un Brackium Emendo, después, tomó un respiro para continuar con su plan. Esta vez levantó con más fuerza la varita, como si en esta ocasión fuese a lanzar por fin el hechizo mortal, pero un segundo antes de hacerlo convocó un Expelliarmus, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, que si no sirvió para arrebatarle la varita al anciano ya que no la tenía, le valió para que éste se elevara en el aire. Una milésima de segundo después, lanzó el hechizo que todo el mundo pensó que era el primero que el hombre pronunciaba en aquella fría noche.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó la maldición Imperdonable, pensando en los buenos momentos que había compartido con el hombre, con la esperanza de que ésta no encontrara malos sentimientos ni un verdadero odio en su corazón con el que alimentarse para matar al anciano, y si todo resultaba como había planeado, la maldición no tendría efecto. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, implorando por que el hombre permaneciera vivo, deseando con ímpetu que todo saliera bien.

Lo que Draco, Harry y los Mortífagos vieron, fue un hechizo ligeramente rojizo que salió de la varita de Snape, cambiando en un segundo a un color verde intenso que impactó sobre el director de Hogwarts y le hizo volar por los aires haciéndole desaparecer mientras caía por la torre, hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Lo que no sabían era, que las manos en ocasiones podían ser más rápidas que la vista y que Severus había creado casi una ilusión frente a sus ojos consiguiendo engañarles a todos.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Empezó a pensar que Severus le había estado engañando todo aquel tiempo. Pero… era tan difícil de creer… se había mostrado tan sincero cuando habían estado juntos… había sido tan respetuoso con él. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pensando que la persona a la que amaba acababa de matar a Albus Dumbledore. Acababa de asesinar de nuevo a pesar de lo que le había dicho.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Los Mortífagos, Draco y Snape desaparecieron de allí y Harry se quedó destrozado por lo que acababa de presenciar y estático por la angustia que sentía y no por el hechizo paralizante que le había lanzado el director antes de que los Mortífagos llegaran a la azotea. Cuando se quedó solo, se dio cuenta de que el efecto del hechizo había desaparecido, pero estuvo un rato sin moverse, asimilando lo ocurrido. Severus les había engañado, tanto al director como a él. Y, curiosamente, eran las dos únicas personas que habían confiado plenamente en Snape, y las que habían resultado ser las más perjudicadas por aquel acto que acababa de protagonizar el profesor de Pociones.

Antes de que saliera el último Mortífago de allí, le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para atrapar a Snape. Si conseguía juntar al profesor de Pociones con Dumbledore, ambos podrían darle una explicación razonable de lo que acababa de suceder. Porque no, se negaba a creer que el director estuviera muerto, no podía ser.

Más tarde, en un momento de distracción, mientras los Mortífagos luchaban contra los miembros de la Orden y los alumnos, Severus se alejó de allí y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde Dumbledore debía encontrarse. Le buscó y cuando lo halló, vio que el anciano se encontraba desmayado sobre unos matorrales, así que Severus le dio a toda prisa varias pociones fortificantes que llevaba encima y levitándole lo condujo, utilizando un pasadizo del castillo que sólo Albus y él conocían, hacia el despacho del mayor.

Esperó pacientemente a que el hombre despertara y se recuperase, ya que con el golpe que había sufrido al caer desde tan alto, tenía varias heridas graves. Cuando el anciano se recuperó parcialmente, Severus le explicó lo que había pasado y después del reproche inicial que le hizo Albus por ofrecer su vida a cambio de la suya, que tenía los días contados, empezaron a argüir un plan.

—¿Y era necesario convertirme todos los huesos en goma? —bromeó el anciano, cuando ya estaba prácticamente recuperado.

—Era la única manera que se me ocurrió para que no muriera al caer desde la azotea. No pretendía matarle de una forma más dolorosa que con la maldición asesina y para evitarlo, no tuve otra opción —argumentó Severus con seriedad. El mayor le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando sobre lo que había tramado.

Estuvieron investigando y descubrieron que, a Severus, el Juramento Inquebrantable le iría consumiendo poco a poco. Gracias a la poción que había elaborado para retener la maldición de Dumbledore, pudo conseguir que la que le afectaba ahora a él, no hiciera un efecto inmediato, consiguiendo alargar su vida alrededor de un año; el único inconveniente era que iría muriendo lentamente a partir del día en que lo había roto. Apretó los puños con tristeza. Tenía que alejarse de Harry. No podía contarle nada, el muchacho debía creer que ahora estaba del lado del Señor Tenebroso. Dumbledore opinaba igual que él. Quizás si el anciano hubiera conocido la relación que su joven alumno mantenía con el profesor, no le hubiera pedido algo así, pero incluso Severus sabía que aquello era lo mejor.

Albus Dumbledore permaneció escondido en su propio despacho, durante todo el tiempo que duró la guerra. Severus y los elfos domésticos se encargaron de llevarle comida y de que se encontrara lo más cómodo posible, dada las circunstancias. Voldemort se había hecho con el colegio, y había metido como profesores a algunos Mortífagos, aunque gracias a Merlín, había decidido que Severus Snape fuera el nuevo director, por lo que podía entrar y salir del despacho de Dumbledore sin ningún problema y sin levantar sospechas.

Cuando llegó la batalla final, insistió una y otra vez al Señor Tenebroso, que le permitiera ir en busca de Harry Potter para llevarlo ante él. Necesitaba hablar con el chico. Tanto tiempo sin saber de Harry lo estaba consumiendo. Era incluso peor que la maldición del Juramento Inquebrantable, que cada día le hacía sentir que tenía menos magia dentro de él. Suponía que acabaría muriendo cuando ya no quedara nada mágico en su interior. Para su desesperación, Voldemort se negó una y otra vez a que fuera a buscar al chico, Snape le sería más útil allí, en la Casa de los Gritos. Severus angustiado, no tuvo otra opción que esperar. Esperar que todo saliera bien para poder despedirse, al menos, de Harry. Para poder decirle, después del tiempo que habían compartido juntos, lo que en realidad sentía. Le amaba. Le amaba con todas su fuerzas y por eso estaba allí. Le había costado reconocerlo, pero al fin lo había hecho y ya no podía aguantar más.

Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos. Pillándole desprevenido a causa de las bajas defensas que tenía en su cuerpo a causa de los efectos del Juramento roto, Voldemort ordenó a Nagini, la cual descansaba sobre él en una especie de burbuja de cristal, que lo matara. Cuando Severus quiso reaccionar, ya tenía a la serpiente enroscada sobre su cuello, provocándole una herida mortal con sus venenosos colmillos.

Harry que, en aquel momento, se encontraba escondido con la capa invisible en la trampilla que se comunicaba desde el Árbol Boxeador con la Casa de los Gritos, observó todo aquello horrorizado. No podía creer que Voldemort fuese a acabar matando a un seguidor tan fiel como lo había sido Snape. Cuando el monstruo de piel blanca se alejó de allí, no pudo evitarlo y salió corriendo de donde estaba escondido para acercarse al cuerpo agónico del hombre que le había enseñado a amar y también a odiar. Sus sentimientos eran totalmente contradictorios. No sabía qué hacer. Le dolía en el alma verlo morir así, sin poder hablar, sin poder aclarar lo que había pasado, porque con todo su ser, imploraba porque todo lo que había sucedido tuviera una explicación.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron significativamente cuando descubrió al Gryffindor en la vieja habitación. Entonces se le ocurrió una forma de hacer que aquel muchacho que le había hecho sentirse querido por primera vez, pudiera conocer toda la verdad. Que supiera que no se había confundido al amarle. Que todo lo que había hecho había sido por él y por sí mismo.

Sin pensarlo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le agarró de la túnica y tiró para que se juntara más a él. Al instante, una sustancia azul plateada que no era ni líquida ni gaseosa, empezó a salir por su boca, orejas y ojos. Harry se puso nervioso sin saber qué hacer con aquello, para su suerte, Hermione estaba cerca de él y tuvo la buena idea de transformar en un bote de cristal lo primero que encontró en el suelo, donde pudieron meter los pensamientos que Snape les estaba entregando. El hombre estaba muriéndose, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Harry intentaba contener las lágrimas: el sentimiento de pérdida era mucho más fuerte que el de odio que se había visto obligado a sentir. El profesor, no podía apartar la vista de aquel rostro joven, uno de los pocos que le habían visto sonreír alguna vez. 

—Mírame… —pidió Severus casi sin voz, y durante un segundo, los ojos verdes encontraron los negros del moribundo y se perdieron en ellos. Unos instantes después, su corazón, debilitado por el veneno y la maldición de la que era portador, dejó de latir. Y los intensos ojos de obsidiana, dejaron de brillar.

Después de ver los recuerdos de los que Severus le había hecho portador, todo su mundo se derrumbó sobre él. Allí le contaba sobre la fuerte amistad que había tenido el hombre con su madre en la infancia, algo que nunca le había contado en ninguno de sus encuentros. También había recuerdos en los que se le podía ver sentado en su escritorio, hablando consigo mismo, diciendo que se había enamorado de él y que por eso debía alejarse, se le encogió el corazón al sentirse amado por aquel valeroso hombre y por no haber podido compartir aquel sentimiento, juntos. Pero lo que más le impresionó, fue descubrir que en verdad Dumbledore no estaba muerto, aunque por lo visto no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Por lo menos cuando falleciera, no sería culpa de Severus Snape: el hombre al que había amado y amaba con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre que le acababa de demostrar que no era un asesino y que no había faltado a su palabra.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta segunda parte es un song-fic, inspirado en la canción que da título al fic “Desde mi cielo” de Mägo de Oz.

Habían pasado meses desde la muerte de Severus y Harry parecía no recuperarse. El director, de vez en cuando, bajaba a las mazmorras a hacerle alguna visita. No quería dejarle solo demasiado tiempo porque le preocupaba que Harry pudiera enfermar, debido a la terrible soledad que sentía y a su terquedad respecto a salir de los aposentos de Severus para algo que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

Acabó de ponerse su pijama, después de secarse de nuevo las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado no podía soportarlo, no se sentía capaz de superar una pérdida así. Era la única vez que se había sentido querido, amado, y aquella sensación se había evaporado tan rápido como había llegado. Ahora se sentía vacío, triste y solo.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido —gimoteó, sintiendo cómo de nuevo sus ojos se volvían a humedecer—. ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar de esta forma en mi vida? Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora no sentiría este dolor… —su voz se extinguió mientras se agarraba el pecho, sufriendo por la soledad que le había sido impuesta. La habitación se quedó en silencio, un silencio que fue interrumpido por el reloj que tenía en su mesilla, al dar la hora.

Eran las doce de la noche.

—Me prometiste que estarías aquí conmigo —lloró de nuevo—. Pensé que este cumpleaños iba a ser diferente, pero no. Aquí sigo, solo. Como el resto de los años. ¿Por qué te sacrificaste? ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó y se interrumpió para dejar salir el llanto que ahora sentía que lo asfixiaba. No podía reprimirlo más—. ¡Hubiera preferido morir yo! ¡Hubiera preferido que ese loco nos esclavizara! Por lo menos tendría una razón para vivir. Ahora todo me da igual…

Sollozando, cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse y, agarrándolo con fuerza, se fue a la habitación y se acostó. Se sentía impotente. No había podido hacer nada, sólo quedarse escondido para verlo morir. Llorar por la pérdida de la persona amada. Lamentarse por no haber luchado más, por no haber previsto lo que Severus haría, por haberle creído traidor cuando precisamente se había jugado la vida por lealtad y la había perdido. Sumido en tantos pensamientos que le embargaban, por fin, logró quedarse dormido, aunque las lágrimas siguieron humedeciendo las sábanas con las que se había cubierto.

La habitación había quedado otra vez en silencio. Pero de nuevo, éste, volvió a ser interrumpido. Esta vez, no por el tic-tac del reloj, sino por un sonido que recordaba a algo deslizándose: siseante y escurridizo.

Ahora que está todo en silencio   
y que la calma me besa el corazón,   
os quiero decir adiós.

Porque ha llegado la hora   
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,   
hay tanto por lo que vivir.  
No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar   
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.

—Estoy contigo, Harry, aunque no puedas verme ni sentirme —susurró una voz grave, mientras que el dueño de ésta, se agachaba para delinear con un dedo la mejilla del muchacho, sin llegar a tocarlo. Harry había conseguido quedarse dormido, aunque el sueño no era tan tranquilo como hubiera necesitado para poder descansar—. Sólo quería despedirme de ti; ya que no pude hacerlo antes. Me duele que pienses que no debería haberme sacrificado por vosotros, pero eres lo más importante, no hubiera podido permitir que te hicieran daño. Te quiero —murmuró y haciéndose un hueco en la cama, se acostó junto al muchacho, y le observó con ternura—. Tienes que ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Hazlo por mí.

En ese momento, quizás por el sueño que había tenido, quizás por haber percibido algo en la habitación, Harry se despertó y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡¡Severus!! —gritó y miró para todos los lados, pero no logró ver al espíritu que yacía junto a él, en su cama—. ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? —lloró de nuevo—. Nunca más voy a poder ser feliz si no estás conmigo. Eres la única persona que me importa. Vuelve, por… favor —su voz se quebró mezclándose con un gemido lastimero que salió de su garganta. 

El hombre tenía el corazón roto. Le dolía ver a Harry así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo acabara superándolo. Era un muchacho joven y él conocía la fortaleza que albergaba su corazón. Había superado un montón de horribles sucesos que le habían pasado de pequeño. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte y debía continuar con su vida. Intentó limpiarle una lágrima, pero sus dedos no consiguieron lo que esperaba, era totalmente incorpóreo y ni siquiera pudo rozarle. Gimió por la imposibilidad de sentir el tacto del muchacho.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Harry —le dijo de nuevo—. Haz que mi sacrificio haya valido la pena. Tienes que volver a ser feliz y continuar con tu vida. Por favor… —rogó, aunque sabía de sobra que el chico no podía oírle.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que estuvieras enamorado de mí. Nunca me lo dijiste —se quejó el chico—. Me duele… me duele mucho —dijo en un lamento—. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora sin ti. Siempre estuviste ahí, protegiéndome, cuidando que no me pasara nada. Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? —lloró de nuevo y se volvió recostó, suplicando para que Severus no volviera a aparecer en sus sueños atormentándole con su muerte, con su ausencia, que era tan fuerte que casi podía palparse en el ambiente. Un rato después, Severus suspiró al sentir su acompasada respiración, Harry había conseguido quedarse dormido de nuevo.

Pero mi vida,   
yo nunca podré olvidarte,   
y sólo el viento sabe   
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas   
que nunca te dije en vida   
que eres todo cuanto amo   
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,   
te cuidaré desde aquí.

El muchacho estaba tan cansado… Necesitaba tanto tener una noche tranquila que le costó despertarse cuando alguien llamó con reiteración a la puerta, a pesar de haber dormido bastantes horas seguidas. Severus había permanecido durante todo aquel tiempo a su lado, acostado junto a él, para transmitirle un calor que no tenía, y para acompañarle aunque Harry no supiera que estaba allí. Velando su sueño.

Le dolían los ojos de haber llorado día tras día y durante todas las noches desde que Severus había muerto. Pero no le importaba. Se vistió con calma, sin apresurarse, a pesar de que los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más insistentes. Severus pensó que quizás eran los amigos de Harry para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero se sorprendió con lo que vio cuando el chico abrió la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás, mi muchacho? —le preguntó Albus Dumbledore entrando en la habitación como si aquello fuera algo habitual. Se le veía bastante demacrado. La piel amarillenta, las ojeras surcando aquellos ojos azules tan conocidos y tan apagados como nunca antes habían estado. Caminaba con dificultad. Era posible que la maldición estuviera haciendo mella en el hombre. Ya no debía quedarle mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó el chico, intentando sonar firme, pero en el estado en que se encontraba, era prácticamente imposible.

—Necesitas hablar, Harry —dijo con suavidad el anciano—. Y yo también. No podemos continuar hundiéndonos, soportando en soledad este dolor —confesó y acercándose a él, lo abrazó.

Los ojos de Dumbledore transmitían una tristeza infinita. Harry no protestó, dejó que el hombre lo envolviera en sus brazos durante un momento, luego se apartó. Un instante después, ambos estaban hablando sobre lo que había sucedido, sentados sobre la cama de Harry, que en otro tiempo había pertenecido al maestro de Pociones.

—Sé que tenía que haber hecho algo. Debería haber previsto que él haría cualquier cosa por protegernos. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —se lamentó el joven.

—Es lo mismo que me he repetido yo miles de veces. No… —el director tomó aire antes de continuar—, no sé cómo no estuve más atento, cómo pude fallar en algo así. No entiendo por qué permití que estuviera infiltrado durante tanto tiempo entre las filas de Voldemort. Debí prever que decidiría prescindir de él en el momento en que dejara de serle útil. Podía haberlo evitado y cuando más me necesitaba… —su voz se rompió, pero pareció recomponerse inmediatamente—. Tenemos que ser fuertes, Harry. Ya no podemos hacer nada. Debemos asumir que lo hemos perdido…

Sé que la culpa os acosa   
y os susurra al oído: “pude hacer más”   
no hay nada que reprochar.  
Ya no hay demonios   
en el fondo del cristal   
y sólo bebo, todos los besos   
que no te di.

Una sola lágrima se deslizó por el rostro del anciano mago. Era la primera vez que Severus le veía llorar. En aquel momento, pensó lo mucho que necesitaba tomar un vaso de buen whisky. Antaño lo hubiera tomado por olvidar todo el daño que había hecho, pero después de tanto tiempo, por fin había conseguido perdonarse. Si ahora necesitaba beber hasta perder el sentido, era por el sentimiento que albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón: se reprochaba constantemente el no saber si había conseguido que Harry se sintiese tan querido como se había sentido él a su lado. Se odiaba por no haberse quedado más noches besándolo hasta quedarse dormidos. Y se maldijo una y otra vez por el día que le había pedido al chico que esperara por lo menos a ser mayor de edad, en vez de aprovechar el momento, como Harry le había dicho. Ya no habría más pasión ni más amor que compartir con él. Ahora, un insalvable abismo los separaba.

—No lloréis… —susurró Severus—. No quiero veros así. Yo… maté a tanta gente… a pesar de estar contigo Harry, no podía ser completamente feliz. Demasiados fantasmas me atormentaban; demasiadas torturas, muertes… se lo debía a todas aquellas personas a las que maté… y a los niños que por mi culpa quedaron huérfanos, a las mujeres que quedaron viudas, o a las que perdieron a sus hijos sólo porque yo debía seguir sus órdenes sin plantearme antes si estaba bien o mal —Severus se acercó a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, y les colocó a ambos una mano en el hombro, no quería dejarles solos con su dolor—. Debía proveer a todas aquellas personas que sufrieron, un mundo mejor donde rehacer sus vidas. Y tampoco podía permitir que tú —dijo mirando a Harry—, te sacrificaras cuando no habías hecho nada, sólo nacer un día concreto. No podía permitir que murieras, porque mi vida sin ti, ya sí que no habría tenido ningún sentido.

Harry seguía mirando a Albus, con la mirada apenada. El director también le miraba, pero en un gesto inconsciente, colocó su mano derecha, que se encontraba totalmente ennegrecida y tenía un aspecto horrible, sobre su hombro izquierdo, justo donde se encontraba la mano del hombre al que consideraba casi un hijo. En ese preciso momento, ambos se estremecieron.

—Severus… —susurró al sentir el contacto.

Harry y él mismo, abrieron los ojos de par en par. No podía ser.

—¿Qué pasa, Dumbledore? —preguntó el muchacho, un poco sorprendido por el tono con el que había pronunciado el nombre de su ex profesor.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás bien? —volvió a susurrar el anciano. El aludido, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Dumbledore notaba su presencia, estaba seguro. Apretó la mano que había mantenido hasta aquel momento en el hombro del mayor.

—Sí, estoy bien —murmuró, todavía incrédulo. Albus, como para reafirmar que sentía el espíritu de su amigo, sonrió, con los ojos brillando durante un segundo, recuperando por un breve instante la luz que habían perdido, lo que animó a Severus a seguir hablando—. Dígale que le quiero, por favor. Dígaselo.

Pero mi vida,   
yo nunca podré olvidarte   
y sólo el viento sabe   
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas   
que nunca te dije en vida   
que eres todo cuanto amo   
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…

—¿Siente a Severus? ¿Está aquí? —preguntó Harry, confuso. Albus se volvió con el rostro compungido, mirando esta vez al muchacho y asintió, mientras pensaba que era posible que al estar él mismo tan al borde de la muerte, se hubiera realizado el milagro.

—Sí, está aquí y dice que te quiere, Harry —susurró, con la voz contraída por la emoción.

—Dígale que siento si nunca se lo dije; pero que ha sido lo más importante en mi vida. Que ha significado para mí, mucho más de lo que piensa. Que lo amo —insistió Severus, mirando a su mentor, debía aprovechar aquel extraño vínculo para sincerarse con Harry, aunque le costase reconocer sus sentimientos, no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Dumbledore lo repitió con algo de dificultad debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Harry abrazó llorando al anciano, ¡era todo tan surrealista…!

El director se dio cuenta de que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la voz de Severus se iba haciendo más nítida y su imagen incorpórea se distinguía ligeramente, cuando antes apenas era capaz de verlo. ¿Significará esto, acaso, que yo mismo me encuentro cada vez más cerca de la muerte?, pensó.

—¿Dónde está, Dumbledore? ¡Yo también te amo, Severus! —exclamó el joven, extendiendo las manos, buscando en el aire inútilmente a su amante y amigo—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo de Severus, pero Harry no se dio cuenta. El profesor suspiró desalentado al comprobar que no podía hacer nada para que el chico notara su presencia allí. Con cuidado abrazó la espalda de Harry como tantas veces hiciera en vida, y ahí se quedó, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de sus inertes ojos se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Él también le echaba de menos.

—Ahora mismo te está abrazando, Harry. Aunque no puedas sentirlo —susurró el anciano con el corazón encogido. Le dolía sobremanera ser testigo de aquella triste escena—. Ven conmigo, por favor —pidió.

El muchacho le miró sin comprender. Demasiado ocupado por intentar sentir el supuesto abrazo que le estaba dando Severus.

—Ven a mi despacho algún día. Te hablaré de él. Te enseñaré todo lo que él amaba… —le ofreció Dumbledore.

—Gracias —susurró Severus, deshaciendo el abrazo que le daba a Harry. El muchacho miró al anciano y asintió. Algún día iría con el director, no dejaría que el recuerdo de Severus Snape cayera en el olvido.

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí   
y muero otra vez si lloráis;   
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar   
y soy feliz.

—Le echo tanto en falta… —suspiró y se sentó en la cama, con los ojos anegados.

—Harry, ahora más que nunca debes ser fuerte —le dijo el anciano. El joven sólo se encogió de hombros, sin poder hablar.

—Dígale que no llore, por favor —pidió el ex profesor.

Albus, incapaz de pedirle eso a Harry, sabiendo el dolor que sentía el muchacho, simplemente se acercó a él y le cogió ambas manos, con afecto y sinceridad.

—Yo le cuidaré, Severus —prometió el mago mayor.

El Pocionista se acercó a Harry y le dio un leve beso en los labios. Un beso que ambos sintieron cálido y lleno de amor. A Severus aquello le entristeció, sabía que eso significaba que no podría permanecer mucho más tiempo allí.

No llores cielo   
y vuélvete a enamorar,   
nunca me olvides   
me tengo que marchar.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Harry al haberlo sentido, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad—. Severus…

El hombre abrazó al chico de nuevo y poco a poco Albus pudo ver cómo su figura perdía corporeidad.

—Te amo —susurró en su oído mientras se desvanecía.

—Yo también —contestó Harry, aún sin saber que ya era tarde—. Yo también —repitió. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar que aquélla, era la última vez que oiría su voz. Esa voz que le había hecho estremecer tantas veces, que le había llenado de calidez otras tantas. Llorando con más intensidad volvió a tumbarse en la cama, agarrando las mantas con fuerza, como si así pudiera aliviar ligeramente el profundo dolor que sentía. Albus se quedó triste, de pie, contemplando la escena.

Pero mi vida   
yo nunca podré olvidarte   
y sólo el viento sabe   
lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida   
que eres todo cuanto amo   
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Severus ya podía descansar en paz. Había podido cumplir su promesa y se había despedido de las dos personas que más amaba. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que Harry fuera feliz. Se sentía extrañamente bien, después de todo. Había conseguido expiar todos sus pecados, brindándoles a los que se quedaban un mundo lleno de paz, de libertad y de esperanza. Sabía que ahora podría velar desde allí arriba por el descanso de sus seres queridos. Siempre estaría ahí por ellos. Aunque presentía, que Albus no tardaría en reunirse con él.

Desde mi cielo   
os arroparé en la noche   
y os acunaré en los sueños   
y espantaré todos los miedos.  
Desde mi cielo,   
os esperaré escribiendo.   
No estoy solo, pues me cuidan   
la libertad y la esperanza.   
Yo nunca os olvidaré.

Y quizás, si su amor resultaba ser tan fuerte como lo había parecido, Harry se reuniría con él cuando muriera y podrían disfrutar de todo el tiempo que les había sido arrebatado en vida. Quizás.

THE END

(02/02/09 - 09/02/09)


End file.
